1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an attachment mechanism for a container, and more particularly to an attachment mechanism for securing an actuator cap to an aerosol container.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Discharge devices for automatically dispensing a pressurized fluid may be placed on containers to dispense fluid in response to a signal or manual actuation. However, a typical problem with prior art discharge devices is the inability to prevent the use of a specific discharge device with an incompatible container. Such a combination may result in damage to the discharge device or container, complete or partial inoperability of the discharge device, or improper actuation of the container. Further, in some instances it is preferred that a certain discharge device only be used in conjunction with a particular fluid to be dispensed from a specific container. The present invention provides for a novel attachment mechanism for a discharge device to ensure that the discharge device is secured to an appropriate container. Further, the present invention also provides for a novel means of securing a discharge device on a container to ensure appropriate activation of the discharge device and/or container when in an operative state. Other advantages and benefits of the above noted attachment mechanism will be apparent from reading the description provided below.